Finally
by Dime 43
Summary: As Roger was seven and a half years old, he was only focus on sports, friends, and working with his dad. He started to grow up , and slowing his feeling for Ruby starts to blossom . Will he have a chance with her? Does Ruby still like him? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Derek and Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Wishing

It was a busy day, as Ruby and Louise was pick to decorate the Valentine's Day Dance. They would put together ideas and conpromise on other ones. Most bunnies always had dates and it was only Monday. The dance was on friday night. The problems was where would be the location of the dance, what would be the theme of it, would Louise and Ruby find dates before Friday, and how Ruby going to focus, while taking care of her brother Max. Ruby thought junior year was hard,but senior year would prove her wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Feelings

I woke up to a bright light. I look out the window to see it was going to be a interesting day.  
(Roger POV)

Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I secretly want to take Ruby to our school Valentine's Day Dance. None of my friends know of my crush on Ruby. I knew she had a crush on me,when she was seven years old,however she had start crushing on my new best friend bunny name Derek. He's tall,play sports,sings,and is a bunny genus. However, Derek is secretly dating my old crush Martha. They are planning on announcing their relationship tomorrow at the dance. Anyway back to Ruby :) :) :) There are so many things to like about her. Ruby is smart,pretty,funny,hard working,and know is very responsible.

Bang Bang Bang.  
Ruby:Hold on i'm coming. Hi Roger.  
Roger:Hello Ruby, is Max ready for his hockey lesson. Ruby:Yupp he's in the backyard playing with his red rubber elephant.  
(Roger POV)  
Wow this house brings back fun & funny memories. I'm glad Ruby never redecorate the house.

Ruby:Max,Roger is here. Are you ready for your next hockey lesson?  
Max:Yes, get ready to lose Roger :D  
Ruby and Roger: Hahaha  
Roger: Come along Max  
Ruby: Have fun you too,I'm going back to the living room to finish preparations for the Valentine's Day dance tomorrow.  
Max and Roger: Okay Ruby  
Ring Ring Ring  
Ruby: Oh Hello Louise  
Louise: Hello Ruby,how are the preparations coming along  
Ruby: They are looking great. I made a pretty red & pink Valentine's Day banner, brought balloons, made cupcakes,order a party size pizza from Pizza Hut,and now i'm looking for some good dance & slow jam songs to hop to lol  
Louise: That's great Ruby,I asked our principal Grace could we have the dance in the gym this year & she said yes. Tomorrow she will she how it looks.  
Ruby: Hopefully it will look great by tomorrow  
Louise:It will Ruby,don't worry about it,oops I almost forget to ask you did you find a date yet  
Ruby: Unfortunately,no wbu  
Louise: Yupp,Alexander  
Ruby:Aww, well good bye  
Louise: Good bye Ruby  
(Louise POV)  
I hope Ruby finds her prince charming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tuesday 

(Roger POV)

Everyone was very pump,the dance was in three days,but me. Every time I look at Ruby,my cheeks would turn red. I'm surprised she hasn't notice yet,so far my hidden feeling for her are being hard to hide. As I look at my cellphone, I went into shock. I was staring at my screen,wondering when did I sent Ruby a text message by telling her she is beautiful . Ruby sent me a message who is this. I still haven't reply back yet. I even dreamed about her last night.

*Flashback*

I knock on Ruby's door and she open it. I was breathless as I look at how stunning she was appearing in front of me. She was wearing a red designed dress,that made her look incredible in it. She took one look at me, and gave me the cutest smile I have ever seen. I was wearing a black and white suit. I took her on romantic date. First we stop by a an expensive fancy restaurant and we ate lobsters and steak. Desert was a giant milkshake,which we had shared. Second was a trip to the movies. I decided to let her pick,and her choice was The faults In Our Stars. I had to admit it was a good movie. Last we walking on the beach,enjoying each other company. I unexpectedly stop and she had a worried look on her face.  
Ruby:Roger?  
Roger:Ruby,there is something I always wanted to tell you.  
Ruby:What is it,you can tell me anything?  
Roger: I really like you Ruby(blushing)  
Ruby:I feel the same way Roger (blushing)  
Roger:Wait,I thought you like my best friend Derek.  
Ruby: I only like him as a friend.  
I was very happy as I lean closer to kiss her and I notice Ruby as doing the same thing. The kiss lasted three minutes. We both was smiling and hug each other.

*End of Flashback*  
I have to make my dream come true,but first I have to pass all of my finals this week. Ruby will be mine,hopefully :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Wednesday pt 1 

(Ruby POV)

Today was my brother Max's birthday. I can't believe he is fourteen years old now in the eighth grade. He is really becoming a grown up bunny. We actually have the same taste in music. Jazz,hip hop,and R&B music is what we listen to when we are doing our homework. I'm glad he is still the fun,funny,helpful,and nice bunny brother of mines. Its 6:30am,time to wake the birthday bunny up.  
Knock Knock Knock  
Max:Come in Ruby  
Ruby:Good morning Max,Happy Birthday!  
Max: Good morning Ruby,so what surprises do you have for my birthday  
Ruby:Hahaha oh Max,I see you're still the impatient bunny who can't wait for the surprise to happen on its own time.  
Max: Well Ruby,you can't blame a bunny for trying  
Ruby: True,however can I actually trust you to wait this time  
(Max POV)  
Hahaha oh Ruby,I will find out what you plan for my birthday. I always find out things,once you atleast expect it.  
Max: I promise Ruby  
Ruby: Thank you Max,come on down stairs I made us pancakes and bacon for breakfast  
Max:Cool,today is going to be an interesting day  
Ruby: Isn't it always Max  
Max and Ruby: Hahaha hahaha  
(Roger POV)  
Studying is really paying off. I made all A's on my finals so far,however my biggest struggle is English. Maybe I can ask Ruby,can she help me. She is the best student,with perfect grades. I hope Max likes his birthday gift. I got him a new skate board. one day he seen me on mines,and ask me to teach him. He is almost as good as me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 Wednesday pt 2

Ring ring ring  
Ruby: Hello Louise  
Louise: Hello Ruby  
Morris: Louise,when are we living for Max's birthday party  
Louise: Hold on Ruby  
Ruby: Okay Louise  
Louise: Morris,it will be time to go this afternoon okay  
Morris: Okay,I just can't wait to give my bestfriend his gift. Its a rabbit racer speed boat. The toy company just made one last week. After waiting in line for two hours, I was lucky to get one. Louise: Yea I remember Morris,I was there too you know  
Morris: Yupp see you later, i'm going to finish getting ready  
Louise: Okay Morris  
Louise: Hello Ruby are you still there  
Ruby: Huh,yea i'm still here  
Louise: Phew good,how is the birthday bunny?  
Ruby: He's good,being impatiently sneaky about his surprise as usual  
Louise: Ruby,this time he won't figure it out,because this one is unexpected  
Ruby: I agree  
Louise:See you later at your house.  
Ruby: Okay is Alexander coming too  
Louise: Yupp,I texted him last night and he said sure  
Ruby: That's good see ya  
Piano ringtone email alert  
I open my email to see Roger sent me a email,asking could I help him with the English final.I told him sure you can come right now,if you are not busy. Roger said sure be there within an hour  
*An hour later*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roger has made some great progress on the study guide,and I was proud of him.  
Roger: You're a great teacher Ruby  
Ruby: Oh thank you Roger, are you staying for Max's bday bash  
Roger: Yes I am  
*At 3 oclock *  
Everyone said happy birthday to Max. He blew out his candles. We all ate cake,and dance to the music. Max was happy from all of his birthday gifts.  
Roger: Ruby I had fun,thanks for inviting me  
Ruby: You're welcome Roger  
Roger: Umm Ruby there's some I want to tell you,I really like you  
Ruby: I like you too Roger,cool we're boyfriend and girlfriend now  
Roger: Yea good night  
Ruby:Good night  
A few hours later,everyone left and me and Max went to sleep. I finally got Roger as my boyfriend


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Thursday

Me,Ruby,Derek,Alexander,and Louise all had made A's on our finals. Last night me and Ruby exchange cellphone numbers. Ruby looked at my number and smile.  
Ruby: So you was the one who said I was beautiful :)  
Roger: Yea,only because its true  
Ruby:Aww Roger,you're so sweet  
Roger: Wanna go on a date tonite,since we're done with finals now  
Ruby: Sure I would like that  
Roger: Cool,I will pick you up at 7pm  
Ruby: Can't wait honey  
*In Louise's house*

Louise: Hey Alexander,we did great on our finals  
Alexander: Yea princess, hard work pays off  
Louise: Yes it does,and I can't wait for tomorrow  
Alexander: Me either :D  
*Drake successful ringtone*

Roger: Hello Derek  
Derek: What's up homie  
Roger: Nothing much bro,just getting ready for my date with Ruby  
Derek: Congratulations,so what time is it  
Roger:7pm  
Derek :Cool,well have fun Roger. Me and Martha are watching all of the Twilight sagas  
Roger: Tell Martha I said hey  
Martha: Hello Roger,have fun on your date with Ruby  
Roger: Okay I will Martha,have fun watching the Twilight marathon  
Martha: I will :)  
*An hour later *  
I pick up Ruby and actually made my dream date an reality. Everything that went on in my dreams really happen for us.  
(Max POV)

Today was a perfect day. I passed all my finals with A's just like my bestfriend Morris. We went to see the new super bunny movie & it was awesome. Ruby finally went on her first date with Roger,and just came home five minutes ago smiling. I'm glad my big sister is happy. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day & me and Morris get to go to my sister's dance. Aha,I almost forget to turn on my alarm clock.  
Max: Good night Ruby  
Ruby: Good night Max


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Happy Valentine's Day

The day has finally came & Ruby and Louise was definitely ready for it. The gym look great and principal Grace was quite please. The pizza will be deliver tonite with the refreshments. Everything was going according to plan. Ruby, Louise, Martha, their dates, along with Max and Morris went to the mall to find the right dresses and suits for them. Less than thirty minutes,each of them found what they was looking for. Ruby's dress was bright red with pink bow. Louise's dress was hot pink with a red bow. Martha's dress was purple with a yellow bow. Each of them was impress how the dress look on them in the ,Derek,Alexander,Max,and Morris was getting them suits for tonite' s dance. Roger's suit was red. Derek' s suit was purple. Alexander' s suit was pink. Max' s and Morris's suit was black and white. The guys except for Max and Morris wanted to match their lovely dates . Everyone wanted tonite to be fun,entertaining,and perfect. It was soon time to part ways to get dress for tonite.

* 8pm*

Everyone was entering the gym and their minds was blown. It look incredible. The DJ was currently playing Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove. The guys went to get drinks for their ladies,while the ladies was having an conversation about how amazing everything was. Taylor Swift song Today was a fairytale came on,and Ruby and Roger went to the middle of the gym. Everyone else followed their lead. "Today Was A Fairytale"

Today was a fairytale You were the prince I used to be a damsel in distress You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale I wore a dress You wore a dark grey t-shirt You told me I was pretty When I looked like a mess Today was a fairytale

Time slows down Whenever you're around

Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me Fell in love when I saw you standing there It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale

It must have been the way

Today was a fairytale


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The song described how the girls was feeling about their boyfriends. They was proud to be their girlfriends. It was an unexpected adventure everyday with them. Ruby,Louise, and Martha look into the eyes of their dance partners and felt complete at that moment. There was no doubt about ,who they should be with. There was some bunnies taking pictures for the yearbook. The book is finally complete,since it is a digital one. Everyone was excited to know Derek and Martha are official a couple. Ruby and Roger dance all night. Alexander propose to Louise and she said yes. Max and Morris met pretty bunnies and are crushing hard on was impressed how much of a smooth talkers Max and Morris was. Everyone can declare today was the best day ever!


End file.
